Rin's Words
by 9kaguya99
Summary: Sesshomaru just recently recieved a new travel companion in his care. Jaken doesn't like her at all, but she warmed up to the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands. Will she finally speak or be forever silent as she dwells on the past...? Can Lord Sesshomaru break down her walls? Sesshomaru X Small Rin! Reviews welcomed! No flames! Arigatou! One-Shot!


_**Rin's Words**_

_**A/N: Hana: H-Hello again, it's very nice to see you all! I hope you enjoyed my last story… "Is it possible?"**_

_**Nel: I-It was so great! (Cries fake anime tears) So fluffy!**_

_**Kaguya: Baka….**_

_**Nel: Shut it!**_

_**Hana: I hope you will enjoy this story also! P-Please continue!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA WHATSOEVER NOR DO I WISH TO! ALL CLAIMS, OR COPYRIGHTS WHICHEVER GO TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR/PRODUCER, ETC, ETC!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting on the ground with his back to a tree while the mortal was picking flowers. Jaken continued to pester her and shout at her for doing such foolish things, but she just gave him a smile and continued, that's all she ever did was smile. He was curious as to why that was. It was that toothy smile that managed to work its way into his cold heart.

"You! Little girl? Why do you spend all your time with foolish things such as picking flowers?" Jaken shouted out.

She looked up to answer him; if she did answer it would be the first time they would hear her voice since they encountered her. Her eyes slightly widened in fear and her lips trembled, but all she saw was the villagers cursing at her and calling her a thief and disgrace. She looked away sadly, but then smiled once more and continued to pick flowers.

"Insolent little-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's cold voice called out, sending shivers down the toad demon's back.

"Y-Y-Yes Milord?" He asked hesitantly.

"Leave her."

"Y-Yes Milord!" Jaken said obediently. With that Jaken ran to AhUn's back and leaned against it after sitting himself upon the forest floor, he soon fell asleep, snot bubbles began to form every time he breathed in and out.

The little girl stood up after making a Lei and a crown of flowers. She walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled. "What is it?" He questioned.

She smiled and climbed onto his lap; he tensed up and continued to look at her. She put the Lei over his head and it came to rest around his neck, next she put the crown upon his head, which brought his white hair out more. He stayed still and watched her snuggle against him in his lap; her tiny hands gripped his Boa. He was about to pull her off, but decides otherwise. He wraps his Boa around her making her more comfortable, she cuddles deeper into his tail.

A couple of hours later Sesshomaru opens his eyes to hearing a sound. He looks down at his lap and sees the girl tossing and turning, while whimpering, she was having a nightmare.

Sesshomaru uses his claw hand to gently shake her.

"Girl." But she doesn't wake up, the dream is too intense.

"Girl…" Sesshomaru tries once more, slightly harder. Finally she sits up really fast looking around wide-eyed and wildly. She closes her eyes tightly and draws her knees up to her chest, she takes in deep shuddering breathes. Sesshomaru has never seen a human child so scared before. He is curious as to what she dreamed of.

Sesshomaru finds himself rubbing her back and looking away from her. She stops whimpering and crying after awhile and looks up at the demon. Her eyes water once more and she throws her arms around his neck, his eyes slightly widen, he sighs and strokes her hair.

"What is your name girl?" Sesshomaru demands, but he says it somewhat softly. She releases his neck and stares into his amber colored eyes, her lips tremble and he notices it too.

Sesshomaru looks away back up to the stars and speaks. "There is no need to be scared… you can say what you want here… whatever or whomever did what they did to you… won't come, I will protect you…."

What was he doing? He the great dog demon lord of the western lands of his high nobility and standard was comforting a mere mortal, a child no less!

She looks at him and feels so safe and secure. She buries her head on his chest and cuddles against his Boa once more. Then she speaks… her voice is so small and soft, but Sesshomaru's keen hearing picked it up.

"R-Rin my name… i-is Rin." She sighs and falls asleep soon after telling him.

Sesshomaru pats her head and drops his arm to the side; he looks back up at the half-moon. _**"Rin… such a feminine name… dignified… she is dignified in more ways than one…." **_He thinks. He looked down at the sleeping child in his lap and noted she was very pretty child, he knew that when she grows up more, she would be a heart throb. He sighed and closed his eyes and contemplated his thoughts for the rest of the night.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She muttered in her sleep, which caused Sesshomaru's eyes to snap open. He looked down at her and noticed she was still asleep.

"_**She dreams of me?" **_He thinks, but casts the thought aside. He contemplates his thoughts once more and comes to a decision.

"_**Rin… I will protect you always… my mortal." **_

_**-Fin**_

* * *

_**Hana: Yay! A-Another one finished! Oh please dear reader's R & R!**_

_**Kaguya: Do it so she can shut the hell up with this stuff already.**_

_**Nel: OOOOOOoooo someone must've had an all-nighter with Sasuke-San hmmm? **_

_**(Kaguya blushes slightly, Nel's eyes widen slightly and she howls in laughter, Kaguya sneers and scowls revealing her Sharigan) Kaguya: Watch it.**_

_**(Nel twirls her Zanpakto in her hand) Nel: Yay I was right! **_

_**(Bows repeatedly to audience) Hana: G-Gomenosai for my sister's behaviors! **_

_**(Kaguya and Nel stop arguing and look at Hana glaring)**_

_**Nel/Kaguya: What was that Hana?**_

_**Hana: Ja Ne! R & R! No flames! Arigatou! (Disappears in a smoke bomb)**_


End file.
